


Goldmine Junkie

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Thermometers, Disabled Lúcio, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Examination, Past Abuse, Stress vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Lúcio is chatting with his security officer for his US tour, Reyes. He tells Reyes about his sub Reinhardt who is waiting for him back at the hotel. Reyes, who has been very serious and stoic about his security job this whole time, breaks out his phone and starts showing off cute pics of his own sub, Jesse, and his husband Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathtouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/gifts).



> happy halloween! it's deathtouch's birthday!!!!! okay, it isn't really, but it is halloween which is her favorite day of the year, so here's my shot at trying to make the day a little more special for someone who is extremely important to me. deathtouch is the person who's been in my life for so long, through hard times and good times, and been a supportive and unyielding constant for years now. i have nothing but pure unadulterated sappy gross yucky mushy l*ve and deep respect for her. so writing dom/sub verse porn is really the least i can do.
> 
> this fic comes from a canon/verse deathtouch created, called Of Submissives and Their Owners. while i don't claim for this fic to take place in her canon, it is based off an idea she tweeted a while back! please read through the tags before giving this a read. and you'll probably want to read her amazing fics about this AU as well, i promise you will not regret it. they are incredible: [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10716105), [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11257854)
> 
> one last declaration of love to the queen of the damned herself. ily death touch. infinite bear hugs for you and your two new beautiful kitties as well. thanks again for being the bestest friend anyone can ask for!!!!!

Gabriel Reyes was downright intimidating. He didn’t have to try hard to put an expression on his face and a glare in his eyes that could cut scythe-like through pure steel. A history in the private military sector and a long career in protective services gave him the skill-set to back his intimidation up with action. Place him in any situation, from a tactical operation in the desert to a covert protection mission for a high-profile client, and he could execute his task with flawless precision.

He never expected to find himself at a techno concert, though.

As equipped as he was for dangerous protective missions, Gabriel had requested his superiors to place him on orders that did not quite endanger his safety as much. He had a husband and a submissive always in the back of his mind now, and wanted to be around to protect them. Jack would never approve of Gabe passing on a career in what he loves for any reason, but it wasn’t much of a sacrifice. High-stakes clients came once in a blue moon, and Gabe was getting too old for a danger routine, anyway – it was time to move on to new sorts of jobs at his firm. 

Being a security officer for a world-famous pop star was not Gabriel’s style, but the work ended up genuinely surprising him. DJ Lúcio Correia dos Santos was doing a tour of the Midwest, performing in nightly shows at locations far and wide across the plains, an otherwise admittedly drab location. It was more high-energy than Gabriel predicted, and far less boring. Every show sold out – packed arenas and venues, fans screaming and dancing, music thumping loud even through Gabe’s protective earphones as he stood stoically at his post. The atmosphere was exciting and relatively refreshing. 

To make it even easier, Lúcio was a nice man. He was nothing like the stories of needy, demanding pop stars Gabe’s coworkers had described. As busy as he was, and as tired as constant touring undoubtedly made him, he always made sure to have his staff ask Gabe at the other bodyguards if they were hungry or needed a water break. Sometimes Lúcio himself would chat with his security officers. As intimidating as Gabriel must have looked, it didn’t put Lúcio off. It was still undecided whether this was a blessing or a curse. The man loved to talk.

This time, when Lúcio approached him and chatted up a storm, Reyes did his usual thing of standing still, stoic, and facing straight ahead. He usually did this at first, but Lúcio’s bright smile and personality drew the eye easily.

“Another sold out venue,” Lúcio said with a beaming grin. He had his hair down right now, and was in his wheelchair to take a break before using his leg prosthetics for a long time during the show. “I wouldn’t trade this day job for the world, but you were right. It still tires me out.”

The last time they had spoken, Reyes asked him offhandedly if he ever got tired from doing his shows. Sure, Lúcio sweat a great deal and went straight to his quarters after doing hours of meet and greets after the exhaustive performance, but he always had a light in his eyes and a smile on his face, as if he had infinite energy.

Lucio leaned in, cupping a hand over the side of his mouth for dramatic effect. “Wanna hear a secret? I’ll tell you what keeps me going, what gives me all this positive energy. Maybe you can even learn something.”

Gabriel looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He hoped to god it wasn’t drugs or something weird, and doubted it because Lúcio wasn’t the type. “Is it the fact that you’re half my age?”

Lúcio shook his head. “Nope. Not that. Though it doesn’t hurt.”

Admittedly, Reyes was a bit curious. He leaned a little lower, in case Lúcio wanted to whisper.

He didn’t, of course. “I got the greatest sub in the world waiting for me back in my quarters!” Lucio’s smile was brighter, somehow. He was clearly visibly proud and excited to talk about this.

Gabriel practically jerked back. It took him a few moments to process what he heard. “You have a sub?” 

Lucio put his hand down and nodded. His smile faded marginally when he realized Gabe might not approve of it.

Gabe had no idea. “Good for you.” He felt himself slowly breaking into a grin. “But yours can hardly be the best in the world. That title goes to mine.”

In a flash, Lúcio was beaming again. “You have one too!?” He frantically reached for his phone from his pocket. It looked huge in his small hands, and it had a bright green case with his logo, a frog, on the back in yellow. “Check mine out! This is him.”

He lifted his phone and turned the face up to Gabriel. On it said the time, date, and had a lock screen of a picture of the two of them. A majority of the frame was taken up by a truly massive muscular man with pale white skin. It showed his upper body, thick with muscle, and his face, his white, messy hair, and a scar from his brow to his cheek. His left eye was white and cloudy, presumably he could not see out of it. His collar was black leather, diamond-studded, and had chrome plate shaped like a lion’s maned head in the front. Sitting on his lap was Lúcio, wearing a green footie pajamas that if the hood were up would definitely have resembled a cartoon frog. His arm was outstretched taking the photo, and both of them were smiling.

“His name is Reinhardt, but I call him Rein for short,” Lucio explained. “Check out these pics; I have loads. But the pictures don’t do him justice. He’s way bigger in person.” 

Gabriel took the phone from him once it was unlocked and opened to an image folder on his camera roll, titled REIN, followed by several emojis, including several different-colored heart emojis and a lion emoji. Gabe scrolled through photos – all of them modest despite Reinhardt being naked in all of them, most of them selfies with Lucio, some of them pictures of Rein sleeping in bed or working out, and some of him cooking, something Gabe had never heard of a sub being allowed to do.

Gabe was very intrigued, and he wasn’t sure if he should say anything, but he felt himself asking questions. “He looks so strong. Where did you find him?”

Lúcio continued to gush excitedly. “I met him when I was touring in Germany. His previous owners had him for a very long time. Sometimes they made him fight; that’s how he got the scar and lost sight in that eye. But despite what he went through, he is so caring and kind! My physical therapist told me if I get a sub, I should get one trained in servicing me for my disability, but Rein picked up the basics really quick. He’s huge, kind of acts like a bodyguard just by sitting there and scaring folks away, but the truth is, he’s a giant softie who would just hug you right away if you ever met him! And _damn_ is he strong. He can lift me right up on his shoulders or into his arms so I can get up the stairs, or he’ll do it just for fun! He’s also almost six foot seven, which makes him useful for getting things off high shelves for me.” Lúcio turned his gaze down, laughing gently to himself. “And he’s useful for other things, too.”

Gabriel found himself awed. He had never seen or heard of a sub that size before. He kept thinking about the pictures of Rein cooking meals and using exercise equipment. He wondered if that was okay or right, and made a mental note to bring it up to Jack.

After Gabe handed it back, Lúcio put his phone away. He looked up at Gabriel expectantly. “So?”

“So?” Reyes repeated dumbly. He wondered if he wanted to be asked more questions or something.

“ _So_ , are you going to show me pictures of yours?” He was smiling, but still gentle. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. It can be private if you want. I understand.”

Gabriel already had his phone in his hands without realizing it. He unlocked it; his lock screen was the default one. He hoped he would remember to ask Jack how to change it when he got home. He didn’t take many pictures on his phone, but he saved the ones Jack sometimes sent him of Jesse. Jesse was not very photogenic, in truth. He was always either staring at the camera in confusion, or caught off-guard and making some funny face. But Gabe always saved the images no matter how they looked. They made him smile. He liked the ones Jack was in the most.

Before he handed off his phone, though, he wondered if maybe this was too private. But his heart was spilling over. After hearing about Lúcio’s handsome and well-behaved sub, Gabe had this proud-parent instinct to show off his as well. One photo wouldn’t hurt, anyway. 

He turned his screen towards Lúcio, who was still smiling. Lúcio took the phone from his hand and looked at the picture, which was the only one Gabe could find where Jesse wasn’t blurry or blinking. It happened to be one where he was curled up with Jack on the couch. Jack looked handsome in it, too, the light from the living room window brightening his eyes bluer than usual.

Gabe tried not to share an overwhelming amount of information. He also tried to stay professional, but he could feel himself getting mushy, quick. “The one in the bandana, that one’s my sub, Jesse. The other man is my husband, Jack. Not too long ago we found Jesse in the woods. He was very badly hurt, so we took him in. He’s been living with us ever since.” This felt too short, so he tried elaborating. “Because of what happened to him from his previous owners, leaving the house, taking car rides, or being in big crowds scares him. We’ve had to train him quite a lot. But he’s gotten lot better. He’s a really good boy.”

“Handsome, too,” Lúcio said in agreement. He scrolled through the photos with his thumb, no doubt catching several glimpses of Jesse half-blinking and Jack’s poor photography skills. “Both of them are.” He handed the phone back to him. “How’s his training going? Can he come out in public, or is it too hard for him?”

Gabe put his phone back into his pocket. “His training is coming along very nicely. We can take him to stores, or the doctor, or family’s houses, and he gets through it now without incident.” Gabe could feel himself grinning. “I’m proud of him.”

Lúcio looked at him with a bright-eyed smile, face washing over with excitement like he got a sudden idea. “You don’t live too far from Indy. Why don’t you call your husband up and invite him out to see the show? I’ll set up a private skybox so Jesse doesn’t get nervous in the crowd. You’ll still be on duty, but they’ll get fed and have the best seat in the house, all on me.”

In Gabriel’s experience, most people were not nice or generous unless they wanted something in return. Lúcio had a high likelihood of being different, but Gabe asked regardless. His smile fell. “Why are you being so generous?”

Lúcio’s bright expression did not shift for even a second. He shrugged. “Maybe that’s just who I am. Maybe I’m just a really nice guy. Not everything has to be negative, you know.” Lúcio was teasing, but he wasn’t wrong. “I know it’s your job to be suspicious, but I’m the type to brighten people’s days if it’s within my ability, not make them worse.” Lúcio nudged Gabe’s arm with his elbow. “Or maybe it’s ’cause that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile since the tour started, and your smile isn’t half bad.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes, but he was amused. “You sound like my husband.”

Lúcio held his hands up in a nonchalant shrug. “What can I say? I like my staff to be happy. That’s really it. And, hey, that love you feel for your sub? I feel it, too, for mine.” He raised in his wheelchair as much as he could, reached his arm up, put a finger to Gabriel’s nose, and tapped it once before sitting back down again. “Maybe you and I are more alike than we think.”

After Lucio walked away, Gabriel, without thinking, rubbed at the tip of his nose with the back of his hand. Clean. The gesture was harmless. All of this was.

Though he was good at staying focused while on duty, for the next while, Gabriel’s mind wandered. Seeing so thousands of people would be difficult for Jesse. The loud noise might be, too. But if he was in a skybox with Jack, it would be a useful exposure test of how well his training was going. After all, Jesse had been doing very good recently, behaving himself very well, especially in public, so perhaps Gabe’s sense of worry was preventing him from giving Jesse credit. Jack had earned a break from taking care of Jesse on his own for so long, and he would enjoy Lúcio’s music. And, frankly, it would be good to see them again.

Gabe pushed it to the back of his mind and carried out his duties. He would give Jack a call on his lunch break. And, if the answer was yes, remind him to bring the sound-cancelling headphones.


	2. Chapter 2

“Open your mouth, show me your tongue, and say ahh.”

Confused, Jesse furrowed his brow, a glint of concern in his eyes as he stared at the wooden popsicle stick in Jack’s grasp. Jesse knew his place well enough than to slip up and ask why, but he was clearly puzzled at the order. From his seat on the bathroom vanity countertop, his posture lowered, like he was anticipating that Jack might do something to hurt him.

Jack would never hurt him, of course. Not ever. Jesse had to know that, but Jack supposed that without context, the demand did seem a bit strange. “Don’t worry, Jesse, it won’t hurt. I just need to see if you’re sick. Would you rather go to the doctor?”

Jesse immediately shook his head. He did very well at the doctor’s office the last time they went, to get him registered. It was an overwhelming environment for him, and he was apprehensive about a lot of things he saw there, including the doctors, as kind as they were. But they all made it out okay, save for a prolonged while of nervousness from Jesse.

Jack hadn’t meant for it to sound like a threat, but it must have. He sighed softly. “If you are sick, we might have to take you to get medicine.” His heart sunk as Jesse refused eye contact with him and stared at the wall. If Gabe were here, he wouldn’t let that slide. But Jesse was scared right now, and Jack admittedly could be soft sometimes. “You did really well last time we went. You were hardly scared at all, Jess. Next time will be even easier.” 

Jesse stared past him, at the powder blue tile wall of the bathroom. He didn’t look scared, necessarily. He looked stressed and a little frayed out, but he had looked that way for a few weeks now. 

Jack was almost positive why. Gabe had gotten a new job as a security officer touring with a famous DJ, Lúcio, around the Midwest. It had been a while since he last came home. It was taking a toll on Jesse. It was maybe making him sick, too. When Jack felt Jesse’s forehead with the back of his hand, his temperature was up. Jesse was hardly eating or drinking, and didn’t have much energy. A part of Jack hoped he had caught a cold or fever, and that it wasn’t the stress of missing Gabe, but he doubted that very much.

Since he was on Lúcio’s personal security detail, Gabriel rarely got breaks, and definitely did not have the time to drive home to Indiana regularly. But he did video chat with Jack every morning. Jesse was allowed onto the couch to look into the screen and see his owner’s smiling face. It relaxed him greatly to see Gabriel, to see that he was safe. Gabe was tired and stressed, too, but his expression always softened when he heard his husband’s voice and saw his sub’s face. They tried to video call at night before bed, too, if there wasn’t a performance. If there was, Gabe was too busy to call, and Jesse didn’t sleep very well.

Jack wanted to reach out and tilt Jesse’s face by the chin so he would make eye contact again, but he feared that might be too aggressive. “Hey, buddy. Look at me,” he urged. “Come on. Let me see your face.”

It took a few seconds, but Jesse turned his head and made eye contact again.

Jack smiled as a reward. “I just want you to feel better. You know that, right?”

Jesse nodded. Of course he knew that, there was no doubt about it. 

“I know you do.” Jack softened his voice. “And please, about the doctor’s office - don’t worry about it right now. First we have to see how sick you are. Then I’ll take care of you the best that I can, until you’re all better.” 

Jesse understood that, at least. He relaxed his posture, his one arm holding the edge of the countertop for balance. Then his lips parted, and he stuck his tongue out, and softly said, “Ahh…”

Jack couldn’t help but smile. “You are so cute,” he said affectionately. “I ought to take a picture and send it to Gabriel.” He wouldn’t, though. When Gabe was on-duty, the rule was emergency texts only. Though the cuteness of Jesse right now might qualify as one of those. Jack raised the tongue depressor so Jesse could see its harmlessness clearly. “I’m going to put this in your mouth now.”

Jesse nodded. Jack slid the depressor onto the deep back of Jesse’s tongue and pressed down. Jesse’s tonsils didn’t look swollen, and they were their normal wet, red pink color. He noticed that Jesse didn’t gag at all and kept a mental note of it, but didn’t say anything.

“All done. That was easy,” Jack commented as he took the tongue depressor out and Jesse closed his mouth. “Thankfully you don’t have strep, so something else must be causing you to get this warm.” He threw the wet popsicle stick in the garbage and looked Jesse in the eyes. “I’m going to use the thermometer to make sure your fever isn’t dangerous.”

Jack opened the medicine cabinet to try and find the thermometer he was pretty sure they had. He found an unopened box and opened it, taking the thermometer out. But as he opened it, he caught a glimpse of what the box said. It read _Digital Thermometer_ and _Extremely Accurate!_ in large text. But in very small text on the bottom corner read, _For Rectal Use Only_. 

He immediately looked at Jesse. Jesse couldn’t read and had no idea what he was seeing, but the apprehension on Jack’s face made him draw his brow together in concern. 

Jack tried smiling, but it probably looked fake. He needed to take Jesse’s temperature to make sure he didn’t have to go to the emergency room. It would hopefully save them a potential trip to the hospital. He silently cursed Gabe, who probably grabbed the first thermometer off the shelf when they were in a local pharmacy several years ago, without reading the box. 

“Jesse…” Jack said in a voice a sweet as he could muster. “In order for me to read your temperature, I’ll have to put this up your…,” he started, then clarified, “Up your butt.” Jesse didn’t look alarmed, just slightly confused. “I promise it won’t hurt. It will only be for a few seconds. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jesse agreed. It came out in a mumble, but his eyes didn’t show fear. He was comfortable with Jack, comfortable enough to let him put something up his ass that had never been there before. 

Without being asked, Jesse put his one arm behind him on the countertop to keep his balance. Then he lifted one leg up onto the countertop too. When he leaned backward, head and upper-back against the mirror, it gave Jack a clear view of his hole, wrinkled brown and puckered shut.

Jack was impressed that his sub did this without instruction. “Good boy. Very good.” 

He carefully applied a small dab of the provided lubricant onto the thin, plastic probe cover on the insertable portion of the thermometer. It was exceptionally thin and did not require much lube if at all, but Jack was generous with it since he wanted this to be as easy for Jesse as possible.  
“I’m going to put it in you now. Tell me if it hurts.” Jack waited for Jesse to nod before proceeding.

The insertable length of the thermometer was about two and a half inches. With a bit of pressure, it pushed into Jesse’s hole with slippery ease. It stayed in there firmly; Jesse was a bit nervous, and it showed in the tension of his muscles. His hole was puckered tight around it. But he received the device well enough, accepting it for the length of time required of him, without fussing.

After a handful of seconds, the thermometer beeped. Jack slid it out. “Ninety-eight point nine,” he read from the digital face. Jesse put his leg down and sat up straight again. “A little bit high, but nothing we have to take you to the doctor for.” Jack put the sterilizing cap onto the thermometer and placed it back into the box before putting it away and closing the medicine cabinet. “See, that wasn’t too hard, was it? You were very good.”

Jesse had a pretty substantive variety of phrases he was allowed to say. He wasn’t a big talker regardless of the rules, but he knew his etiquette well enough. When his master complimented him, a sub was allowed to show thanks. Jesse did so. “Thanks, sir,” he said in a clearer voice than a mumble. He still sounded exhausted, though. He definitely wasn’t cured.

Jack stood in front of him and put a hand on Jesse’s thigh. Sometimes physical contact calmed him down, sometimes it made things worse. Right now the former was fortunately the case. “Jesse. I know this sounds a little obvious of me to say, but I can’t understand your body. I can’t feel what you’re feeling. So I’m going to ask you a few questions. I promise they aren’t difficult, and I’m not trying to trick you. I just want the best answer you can give. You can answer with you words if you want. Just do your best.”

Jesse nodded once again. He didn’t appear as nervous about this as Jack had honestly expected. 

The first question was one Jack already knew the answer to. “Do you miss Gabriel?”

That was an easy one. Jesse nodded instead of answering verbally, however.

Jack’s heart felt a bit heavier. “I miss him, too. But he’ll be back, soon. Just a few more weeks, and the tour is over.” That didn’t seem to help, but he figured he should say it anyway. “Does it make you feel sick when you miss him a lot?”

Jesse nodded again. He was blushing, like admitting this embarrassed him.

“What kind of sick?” Jack asked him. He hoped that wasn’t too complicated for Jesse to explain.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Like… really hot and sweaty sick. Puke sick. Dizzy sick.” Jesse turned his face away again. He was blushing harder. “Are you mad?”

“Of course not, Jesse. You’re just worried about him. I am, too.” It was because Gabriel’s job was inherently dangerous, but it was best to leave that part out. “If you feel like you might throw up, let me know, okay?”

Jesse nodded. He took a few minutes of silence, then frowned. “You promise you’re not mad at me?”

“I promise.” Jack kept his voice as calm as possible. “Why do you think I would be mad at you?”

Jesse fidgeted apprehensively. “I just thought you were askin’ because you saw that I sicked up on the bathroom carpet.” He looked to Jack with apologetic puppy eyes. “I tried cleaning it up. But the cabinet has that lock on it, and I don’t know the right cleaner to use anyway. They all look the same. I tried using my hands and some water. I picked up all the puke and put it in the toilet, but I was scared it might leave a stain or somethin’.”

Jack was more alarmed that Jesse had sicked up than he was about not being informed about it. When asked previously, the sub had only said that he felt “bad”, and couldn’t find the words to elaborate any more than that. Jack sighed. “Jesse, if you throw up, you have to tell me.”

Jesse nodded because he knew that. “Sorry, sir.” He frowned again, like he might cry. “Sorry if it smells or if I ruined it. I’m real sorry.”

Jack rubbed his hand up and down Jesse’s thigh a bit. “I forgive you, Jesse. I promise I won’t ever get mad if you make a mess somewhere. Just promise me that next time you’ll let me know, so I can take care of you and clean it up.”

“Promise,” Jesse agreed. His chest heaved in a deep breath as he tried his damnedest to keep his emotions in check.

As he thought back on this, Jack figured it wasn’t much of a stretch that Jesse would behave like that. He might have gotten hurt by his previous owners for making a mess. And more recently, when he was first brought home after Jack and Gabe found him in bad shape in the woods, he was not only in horrible shape physically but also lashed out, out of anger and fear. At first he was so scared to move that he pissed all over the carpet in the corner of the living room. Gabe had an even temper up until then, but seeing and smelling the accident was his tipping point. He yelled and scolded Jesse as the sub cowered in the corner. It had been so long ago since then, it all seemed like such a distant memory, one that Jack had barely thought about until just now. Jesse must have remembered, though.

Jack’s train of thought was interrupted by the house phone ringing. “Sit still,” he told Jesse, “I’ll be right back.”

When he stepped into the kitchen and picked up the phone, he was surprised to hear Gabriel’s voice. “Hey, Jack. Hope you don’t mind me calling the landline. I didn’t want to take the risk of Jesse seeing my name on your cell’s screen, since I don’t have the time to video chat right now. Don’t want to disappoint him.”

“You usually don’t call in the middle of a work day. Is something wrong?” Jack kept his voice down so Jesse wouldn’t get anxious hearing such a thing. He took a seat at the kitchen table as they spoke.

“Not at all. In fact, I have some good news.” Through the call, it was hard to tell if Gabe was smiling, but Jack could almost hear it in his voice. “I was chatting with Lúcio earlier today.”

“Oh, look at you. Having casual conversations with the rich and famous, now?” Jack teased.

“Casual conversations about our _subs_.” 

Jack’s jaw almost dropped. “Lúcio has a sub? You’re kidding.”

“I never am. Turns out, he got his sub out of a bad situation, too. I think he sympathized with what I told him about Jesse, because he offered to set you and Jess up with a skybox at tonight’s show in Indianapolis. What do you say?”

That was a lot of information at once. Jack thought it would be great fun to see Lúcio in concert, but before he could even think about that, he was worrying about Jesse. “It’s so kind of him to offer that. And it would be amazing to see the show, for free, pampered in a skybox. But…”

“But _Jesse_ ,” Gabriel finished. “I was thinking the same thing. It would be a very new experience for him, and god only knows how he would handle it. But a skybox is private. He could look down and see all those people, but he wouldn’t have to be near them. It might be good exposure. A good test.” He paused, maybe to shrug. “Think about it. Talk to Jesse. See how he reacts.”

Jack wasn’t sure. Gabe was right, it would be great exposure, to see how Jesse reacts to seeing a big crowd, without actually having to physically be in said crowd. The loud music might startle him, but he would get used to that, too. He might like the light show best. Jesse was sick, but that sickness could possibly be cured by seeing Gabe at the show. He didn’t want to tell Gabriel that Jesse was sick, though, because that would worry him, distract him from his work.

Jack settled with, “We’ll talk about it.” There were a million worst-case scenarios running through his head, but he figured Gabe felt the same.

There was a pause, as if Gabriel was attending to something on his side of the line. “I have to go,” he said dejectedly. “I’ll text you more details when I get a chance. Talk it through with him. Let him know the rules and what to expect. If he doesn’t like it, then he doesn’t like it. You’re a good gauge for him. I trust your judgement. The pop star will understand if you say no; he won’t take it personally. Alright?”

Jack nodded, forgetting Gabe couldn’t see him. “Got it.” He could tell Gabe was in a rush, so he finished up. “Have a good rest of the day. We love you.” 

“Love you too,” Gabe said. He didn’t rush that part, but he did have to hang up afterwards.

Jack pressed the red button on the phone to hang it up. He sat there in the kitchen for a minute and sighed. Seeing Lúcio live in concert would be significantly more fun than curling up and falling asleep watching reality TV again, but it was not so great as to be worth the sacrifice of Jesse being scared. Jack had no idea what to expect from his sub. But then again, Jesse surprised him every single day.


End file.
